You Were Never Supposed to Know
by Mind Rogue
Summary: It’s late night, a patient is dying and House isn’t answering his phone. The ducklings have no other choice but to sneak into their boss’s apartment and look for him. Oh boy, they are in for a shock. WilsonHouse. Hilson


**A/N: **First House MD fic so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this.  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own House.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**** - Disbelief**

"Cameron, this isn't right!" Chase whispered harshly to his counterpart.

"Of course it isn't. But this is House we are talking about. How many times has he made us enter other people's houses?" Cameron crossed her arms and stared at the Australian, "Besides, if he would just answer his phone we wouldn't have to do this".

Chase adverted his gaze and looked at Foreman, trying to get a reaction out of him, making him side with him. "Come on Foreman… he'll fire our asses…"

"I don't care really… I'm blaming her if he goes on rampage. But we need his diagnostic on the patient, if we don't do something the boy will die. And since we don't know what to do, he is our only option." The neurologist explained while studying the door.

Chase just sighed in frustration. "Bloody hell… just get on with it then."

Cameron looked smug and turned to Foreman "Go on… do your thing".

The black man chuckled and kneeled in front of the door. He looked at the keyhole from various angles before extracting a thin knife out of his pocket. It was easier than it seemed. House's door was just like any other, not that he was expecting something different from his boss's door. But with House… one never knows.

A click was heard when Foreman turned the knob.

"We're in" he smiled and gestured with his hand.

"Good. Now let's get on with this, and hope for the best" Cameron whispered. True that she was the brain behind this operation, but it wasn't as she had given it much thought. Actually, as far as her actions were thought of… they ended here. Entering the house. It made her edgy to be in her boss's apartment at such a late hour, when he was asleep and WITHOUT his authorization. They were in for a ride when he woke up.

"You know… you are the one who is going to have to wake him up" Chase murmured "You are less likely to be hit with that flamed cane".

"You are such a baby Chase," Cameron shushed and walked forward. They were in his living room and the lights were out. There was no need to turn them on, they would do it later. She walked to the entrance of his bedroom and took a deep breath. Foreman looked at her, gave her a nod and went to sit on the sofa. After a second, Chase joined him.

"Great… it seems I'm alone in this" Cameron said to herself while pushing the almost closed door. After opening it completely she entered.

"I surely wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now" Foreman said while making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Well… since you were the one who cracked his door open, I think you're in for something too" Chase pointed out.

Foreman chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well and you are just tagging along, you are going to be completely absolved from all this." The black man smirked.

"I better well be! I thought this was a bad idea from the very beginning." Chase retorted still feeling nervous with this whole situation. "What is Cameron doing anyway? Shouldn't we have heard House ordering her to get the hell out of his house? Think he killed her?"

"Killed her? No. But they are both in the bedroom… Cameron wouldn't be opposed to a certain amount of things…" Foreman chuckled.

"Sure…" Chase tried to mask his discomfort. He wasn't exactly thrilled with that assumption. "I'm going to check on her".

Chase stood up and walked into House's bedroom.

"Cameron?" he softly whispered from the entrance. She was leaning against the wall, just beside the door. He looked at her, her face was stoic and her eyes showed a turmoil of emotions that he couldn't make out in the dark. He turned to look at whatever had put Cameron in that state. What he saw stopped him in his tracks and unwillingly blurt out his disbelief.

"Oh my God…"

House was in his bed, but he wasn't the only one there. There might have been a hooker or some woman he might have picked up in a bar, but that wasn't the case. They knew this person. Heck, who was lying in that bed had helped them countless times when solving cases.

Wilson was being securely held in their boss's embrace. The younger man had his back pressed against House chest and they seemed to be entangling legs. At least that was Chase and Cameron could make up from the ruffle of sheets that covered their lower bodies just reaching their waists. House had one arm dropped over Wilson's waist and was using his lover's neck as a pillow.

What seemed to be a perfectly peaceful moment had been ruined by Chase's outburst. House started to turn in his sleep, unconsciously holding Wilson more tightly against him and nuzzling into his neck. He cracked one eye open and relaxed. Being now more alert, House took on his surroundings trying to perceive what could have waked him up.

Chase and Cameron were still too shocked to make some kind of movement. Their immobile bodies stopping them from running out of their boss's house like their brain was telling them to do so. They seemed to have stopped in time. Suddenly, House locked eyes with Chase. Chase never saw so many distinct emotions swirl in House's icy blue eyes. The Australian was able to gather at first in them disbelief, then shock, fallowed by fear and betrayal. Al last, he saw anger and only one thing escaped his lips.

"Oh shit…"


End file.
